Abused
by Dada-chan
Summary: Young Deidara is forced into Akatsuki by Itachi. There, he finds love from a parent-like figure and hate from his master. When his danna is killed, can Deidara actually live without him?
1. Chapter 1

Abused

"Mother, mother! Come fast, mommy! Come fast!" a 6-year-old Deidara yelled.

"What happened, hun?"

"Mom, what's happening to my hands? It hurts, mom, make the pain go. Please, make it go!" the blond answered showing his hands to his mommy.

"Oh, god no! Deidara, what did you do to your hands? What, tell me?!" his mom yelled.

"I don't know mommy! I don't know, I'm sorry! But please make the pain go! Please!" Deidara said.

His mom knew very well what that was. It was his kekkei genkai, his hand-mouths that would chew clay or rock and make explosives or spies from it. She hoped it wouldn't show, but now it was no other way. She had to sew the mouths while they were still appearing.

"Come, Dei. Come, I will make the pain go" she said sadly knowing that this will hurt more than anything.

Deidara followed his mother into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Dei, I want you to be brave. Don't look at what I'm doing and ignore the pain. This is for the best"

"Ok, mommy. I trust you."

After he looked away, his mom took a sewing needle and some thread and took one of his hands.

"I'm sorry Dei." she whispered before pushing the needle into the already blood-soaked palm.

"Aaaaah!" The yell was heard all over the village and outside it. There, close to the gates, were 2 rogue shinobi with long black and red-cloud pattern cloaks.

"Come Kisame. This yell is slightly familiar to me. Let's see what's going on." one of them said.

So, they entered the village and headed to the house from where the yell came. They pushed the door open and went into the small house. When they entered the kitchen, they saw a brunette woman and a blond boy. The woman was pushing a needle with some thread into the boy's left palm.

"What is happening here?" the black-haired shinobi asked.

Terrified, the woman looked at him, making the big mistake to look in his eyes. Then, she slumped in the chair with her eyes open.

"Itachi, what did you do? We have no business here. Tell me boy, what happened to your hands?" the one named Kisame said.

"I-I don't know, un. It was a big pain coming from my h-hands then....." the boy widened his eyes and then fell on the table, eyes open.

"Itachi" growled Kisame. "What did you do?"

"It is a kekkei genkai. The boy is precious. We have to take him, Kisame. I planted a memory in his head about his mother throwing him out of the house. He will wake up tomoorw probably. His mother won't remember anything, not even her son. Come now. We have no business here anymore." Itachi said and took the boy in his arms.

They reached the base with the boy in Itachi's arms. There was only one person without a partner, and that person was the sick and perverted Sasori.

"You know, Itachi, I'm sorry for this boy. He might have to suffer Sasori's sick games. Why not keep him secret in my room for a little more? At least until we find out what's with his hands" Kisame said.

"Ok, fine, but you're taking care of him. Keep him hidden for a week, then present him and after 6 months you'll have to give him to Sasori" Itachi said.

**A few months later**

"Kisame-san! Come play with me!" Deidara yelled at a sleepy Kisame.

"Uh, not now kid. Later, please, I have a hangover" the shark-man answered.

"Oi, but Kisame-san, I have something to show you too! Come on, wake up!" the kid said and ran to the bathroom.

He liked Kisame very much, but they said he'll have to be Sasori's apprentice soon. That guy, Sasori, was creepy. He always had a sick look in his eyes when he looked at him. A shiver passed through his body at the thought.

"Ok, kid, what did you-" Kisame stared wide-eyed at the sight in front of him. The boy had blood on his hands and there was blood all over the bathroom. "Kid, come here" he said as he lifted Deidara and placed him on the counter-top of the sink.

He took a clean towel and soaked it in warm water. "It might hurt a little, but don't worry. It's going to be ok" the shark said.

He put the towel over Deidara's hands and cleaned the blood. Then, he washed it and stopped the bleeding. When he was finished, he realized with horror what was this kid's kekkei genkai. Two moths grinned at him from Deidara's hands.

"Damn. Kid, how did you get this to show?" he asked slowly.

"I cut my hands with the kunai Sasori gave me yesterday. My hands feel numb, I don't know why. But, that helped me to endure the pain. What are they, Kisame-san?" Deidara said.

"Numb.....kunai....Sasori.....KID, COME FAST! WE HAVE TO GET YOU ON THE BED IMMEDIATELY!" Kisame yelled as he realized that the kunai must've been dipped in poison.

He lifted the young blond and went to the bed, where he placed him on his back. He worked 3 hours to get the poison out, because even if he had somewhat of healing skills, they weren't so good. Finally, he finished. Deidara had passed out after he finished. Finaly, the poison was out.

Kisame was so sorry he had to give the kid to Sasori, but Leader-sama wanted this, so it was no other way.

He also knew Deidara's kekkei genkai was very rare and only came from the mother. 1 in a hundred children from his clan got that. The kid was special, very strong but also very kind-hearted.

**3 years later**

"Sasori danna! Sasori danna! Look what I did! Come see it, un!" a 10-year-old blond said.

"What do you want now, Deidara? I told you I'm busy. Or maybe...fine, come on, show me" a red-haired teen said with an evil grin on his face.

He was going to enjoy this. Very, very much. Like he did all those 3 damn years. The boy, Deidara, was very handsome and he took his chance a few times. Of course, the others didn't know about their little secret and he made sure Deidara won't tell anyone.

"flashback"

"Deidara, come here" said Sasori.

"Ok, danna. What is it, un?" a 8-year-old Deidara asked. As he entered his master's bedroom, he found him lying on the bed, shirt off. Sasori sent a kunai and closed the door behind the blond.

"Come here, Dei-kun. Take a sit, why so shy?" the puppet master asked with an evil grin on his face.

Deidara hesitated, but then got an the edge of the bed with Sasori. The older shinobi got in a sitting position then pulled Deidara closer. When he was close enough, he took off the boy's clothes, living him completely bare. Then, he laid the blond down and got over him.

"S-Sasori d-d-danna, what are you doing, un?" a frightened Deidara asked.

"Don't worry, child. This is good for both of us." he said. 'Especially for me, brat' Sasori thought.

Then, Deidara shut up and let Sasori have his fun. He didn't even feel the hot tears coming down his cheeks or the pain in his lower regions that night. He thought this was good, as his danna told him. He didn't know that the others considered this an awful act, so he didn't say anything.

Close to the morning, he finally allowed him to sob, waking his master up.

"Why are you crying, brat? Shut up, I'm trying to sleep. And if you say any of this happened to someone else, you'll be my next puppet" a grumpy Sasori said then fell asleep again.

So Deidara didn't say anything. That wasn't the only thing he kept secret. He also didn't say how many times his master beat him leaving ugly bruises, nor he said about the foul mouth of Sasori.

"end of flashback"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori chuckled darkly. He had his fun many times with his young apprentice. He enjoyed this very much. So that's what he was going to do now too. He didn't mind leaving bite-marks on Deidara's young body, nor did he mind that the boy was so young. People who said he was evil were plain wrong. They didn't even know how he treated his apprentice.

**3 and a half years later**

Deidara was tired of this, of his master's behavior. Of course, he didn't tell anyone that he was being abused so often, nor did he tell about the beatings and foul language. He had learnt to keep secrets and hide his human side. Sasori trained him to be a weapon without feelings, so he was. Sasori trained him to be his own personal toy when he was in the mood for having fun. But now, on his 14th birthday, he was going to end these.

"Sasori-danna, un. I want to talk to you" Deidara said as he walked into his master's bedroom. Sasori had called him today and he was sure he was wanted as a toy again. He didn't ever enjoy their 'escapades' because he now knew they weren't normal. That explained the huge pain every time and the tears that would spill at the end.

"Come here, first, Dei-kun. Get your clothes off and take a seat here, near me. Nothing's wrong, so hurry" Sasori said while taking his clothes off and lying on the bed.

"No. Sasori-danna, I know this isn't right. I don't want to do this anymore" Deidara answered.

"Why, come on child. Nothing's wrong, we're just having some fun"

"No, Sasori-danna you're sick. It's not right. I'm just a child and you are an adult. This isn't right"

"Come here before I make you come" Sasori growled.

When the younger shinobi shook his head, Sasori got up and threw a unai at Deidara. The boy wasn't expecting this, so the small weapon hit him in the leg, making him fall to the ground.

"Now, Dei-kun, will you do what I tell you?" Sasori said while kicking the blond in the stomach. Then, he pulled him up by his long hair and threw him on the bed, quickly following.

That night was the worse. It hurt so much more. Deidara didn't cry, but the pain was awful. Sasori made sure he'll remember this night, leaving marks on his apprentice's body and even slashing him with the kunai on his lower abdomen. After he had his fun, the puppeteer fell asleep. Only then did Deidara dare to get up, get his clothes on and leave the room.

knock-knock; knock-knock;

"Coming" said Kisame as he got out of his bed. It was 5 in the morning, this better be something important. When he opened the door, a golden blur passed in front of him and into the bathroom. He closed the door and went to the bathroom.

"Deidara, it's 5 in the morning. What the hell do you want?" he asked. Then, he regretted asking. There, on the floor, was the blond kid crying his eyes out.

"Aw, come on, Dei-chan. What happened, kid? Shush, don't cry." he sat on the floor next to Deidara and continued whispering calming sounds until the kid fell asleep.

"Poor child. What happened to you?" Kisame thought. After Deidara was asleep, Kisame went to find Itachi and tell him he'll be staying in his room today. Itachi understood what this was about, so he nodded and left.

A few hours later, Deidara woke up to the sound of the door opening.

"K-Kisame-san. Good morning, un" he said.

"Good morning kid. Now, I brought you some food, but you have to tell me what happened" the shark-man said placing a plate in front of the younger shinobi.

So Deidara told Kisame everything. The older Akatsuki just nodded and patted his back. After he finished, he told the blond to take his clothes off, but leave his underwear. Shakily, Deidara did what he was told. Kisame looked in horror at the marks on the teen's body. He cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. After he was finished, he asked Deidara if he wanted to talk to Itachi and forget this. Deidara said no, he wanted to remember this. Kisame said Deidara will be allowed to live and train with him, but he'll have to go on missions with Sasori and still respect him.

Kisame promised Deidara that when he'll be 16, he'll take him somewhere to have fun in the real meaning, with a girl. Which he did, 2 years later.

**4 years later**

Deidara just returned from a mission to kidnap the jincuuriki with the 1-tailed demon inside him. Unfortunately, the jinchuuriki happened to be the Kazekage. But he succeeded, with the help of Sasori. Deidara didn't forget about what happened 4 years ago, but he didn't say a word about it. After the extraction was complete, Konoha ninja came to rescue the Kazekage. Sasori-danna stayed to fight his grandmother and a pink-haired konoichi, while he followed the jinchuuriki with the Kyuubi inside and the famous copy-ninja. He lost both his arms on this mission.

Now he was finally back. Kakuzu and Hidan somehow found his arms and put attached them to his body again. Then, he found out the news: Sasori-danna was dead. Deidara was happy, now all the suffering was gone. He was teamed with an annoying childish rogue ninja, Tobi. Gah, this was one annoying rogue shinobi!

But, each night he found out he sort of missed his danna. A year after staying with Kisame, he returned to Sasori, after his danna built his special new cover, a huge, ugly puppet. He never tried to abuse him again, so he regained the younger criminal's respect.

Deidara woke up sweaty and panting. A long yell came from his throat just a little ago. After Sasori's death, he started having lots of nightmares. He always woke up like this, clutching his dead danna's blanket to his chest.

"I hate this, un! Why did you have to die, you bastard, idiot, danna! Why?!" he yelled to no one.

He missed him. He was angry on him, but he missed him. A lot. He missed his danna, he missed the one who abused him so many years. Some might say he was insane for missing such a person, but he did. He missed arguing about art with him, he missed him calling Deidara "brat", he missed how he congratulated him after a succeeded mission. He hated he missed him.

**1 year later**

The nightmares had finally stopped. Now, he started dreaming about a certain pink-haired konoichi, and not any kind of dreams. Luckily for him, those wet dreams about the pinkette were keeping him from having nightmares related to his former danna. He didn't miss the bastard anymore and he was glad.

"Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai! Tobi was on a mission. Tobi found something and brought it back. Come, sempai, Tobi will show you!"

"No, un! I just returned, what do you want, un? I need rest. Yes, lots of rest, un" Deidara answered.

"But sempai! You really want to see this!" Tobi said and pulled his sempai after him to the underground cells of the Akatsuki hideout.

There, Deidara was stunned. Chained and only in a nightgown was the girl who'd been hunting his dreams.

"Go, un. Leave us alone Tobi, un. Now" he said to his masked partner.

"Hello konoichi. What's your name?" he asked softly. He didn't know why, but he felt this girl went through something horrifying.

"Who are y-you? Go away, you won't get any information from me. Go, strange bastard" she growled.

Then, Deidara let a smirk cross his handsome features. This was going to be interesting....very interesting.


End file.
